Volkhard
Volkhard von Arundel is a minor lord in the Adrestian Empire. He is the head of House Arundel and current Regent of the Empire. Profile Volkhard was granted the title of lord after his sister, Anselma, became Emperor Ionius IX's consort. During the Insurrection of the Seven in Imperial Year 1171, in which Volkhard played a key role supporting Duke Aegir, Volkhard took Anselma and his niece, Edelgard, to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in apparent exile. Anselma eventually married King Lambert under the name Patricia, while Volkhard and Edelgard returned to the Empire in 1174. After fleeing to the Kingdom, Arundel kept Edelgard a secret from Lambert in order to protect his niece. His sister being married to Lambert being implied by Dimitri to have been a secret kept from him to protect her from the empire as well. At some point during his stay in the Kingdom, Cornelia, who oversaw the Arundels meeting with Lambert separately, is implied to have killed him, replacing him with Thales. Academy Phase Volkhard, first appears talking to the Flame Emperor, calling them their greatest creation and key to their salvation. The Flame Emperor responds that there will be no salvation for him, not after what happened in Duscur and Enbarr before leaving. If Byleth chose the Blue Lion house, Arundel would visit Dimitri briefly in which reveals his relation to Edelgard. Although those instances weren't actually Lord Arundel, but Thales impersonating him. It is assumed real Arundel is dead at this point in time. War Phase Crimson Flower (Black Eagles) Thales, remaining under the guise of Arundel, continues to support Edelgard's efforts to take down the Church of Seiros, though Edelgard and Hubert barely mask their contempt for him. In the paralogue Darkness Beneath The Earth he requests their aid in dealing with some of his "experiments" that have gone out of control. Hubert hypothesizes that this is mostly an attempt for Those Who Slither in the Dark to show off their power and keep Edelgard in line, but Hubert states this only had the opposite effect. In chapter 16, when Edelgard takes on Arianrhod she makes sure to kill Cornelia in the process, knowing her to be one Arundel's subordinates. In retaliation, Arundel has the city destroyed with his "Pillars of Light", killing a third of the Imperial troops stationed their in the process, again to show his power to keep Edelgard in line. When they go in to the Final Battle, Volkhard tells his niece that their dream of ruling the world will soon come true, however, as Edelgard has no intention of fulfilling her uncle's ambitions and plans to eliminate him and his organization, she calmly retorts that such a future may not come to pass. Azure Moon (Blue Lions) Thales, under the guise of Arundel, secretly takes control of Duke Aegir's lands. He imposes even harsher taxes and work requirements than before, but does it under Duke Aegir's name, ensuring the anger and rioting would be directed towards the Duke. He maintains his disguise and personally leads the invasion of the Leicester Alliance. He was ultimately defeated when Byleth and the newly restored Kingdom of Fargheus arrives to reinforce the Alliance. He wonders if his plans has been defeated, but continues to encourage Dimitri to kill Edelgard, revealing to the rest of his forces they are family with his last breaths. Personality Not much is known about Arundel's personality due to his assumed death before the game and Thales impersonating him, the most hinted at was a deep concern for his family like Vestra, taking his niece away from the Empire and keeping her hidden even from his allies in the Kingdom. Thales as Arundel was calculating and cruel while constantly referring to Edelgard as his niece. Quotes Vs Byleth * Arundel: Your very presence has foiled our plans, yet again... Vs Dimitri * Arundel: You would raise a weapon against your uncle? You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your father. * Dimitri: You are rather calm for one in your position. Or did you forget that this is a battlefield? Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will time for that after we have settled things here. Trivia * Arundel shares his voice actor Chris Smith with Awakening's Yarne and one of the voice options for the Male Avatar, Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Slayde, as well as Legion, Reinhardt, and Seth in Fire Emblem Heroes. * It is possible that Thales killed and disguised himself as Volkhard von Arundel, as several people noticed a sharp change in personality as well as a sudden and unexplained break in annual church donations. Gallery Arundel Dark Knight.jpg|Volkhard's battle model as a Dark Knight. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Enemies